Chrysanthème
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Because even superheroes can be described with a single flower. (Prompt: Flowers, 200 Words, All 5 Titans.)


**[AN:] Because I love flowers, prompts, and the TT. **

**Prompt: 200 words each about the Titans and what flowers describe them.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!**

* * *

**. . .**

**.I.**

**. . .**

He was **nowhere** of a coward.

From the way his cape flies in the air to his idealism, he is always ready to save the day. The boy is without magical powers, but he was not without inner power.

Although Batman and him have long since stopped being partners, Batman's quotes stay in the teenager's mind, and one could say that Batman's verbal teachings were able to shape Robin more than any physical training did.

The black-haired teenager would not allow evil to prevail. Even if no one could see the lurking shadows but him, Robin would go swing his weapon at the enemy, protect the innocent and give a stance for what is right.

As long as Robin is alive—no, even when he is at the end of the road, he will not allow the Teen Titans to be of profit or cowardly structure. The Teen Titans was formed with

_courage and foundation._

Perhaps it is for that reason that, the one time the whole Teen Titans had been in Japan, he had accepted the Peony that Starfire had bought for him which, according to the alien, the man she bought it from said it stood for bravery—

_heroism._

**. . .**

**.****II.**

**. . .**

He always frowned when people called him a robot of the time. It wasn't true—

He was a human _with_ robotic parts.

Yes, he can lift up a car, a truck, and enemies because he is a cyborg. He is able to have vehicles that are as advanced in technology as him. That does not make him a machine of men, though.

No matter how many upgrades he may get, Cyborg was human before strength. He loved to get down to music, save the day, use both the parts of his brain before and after his transformation to make the latest machine, or solve the hardest technological issue.

That is why he always liked the Gladiolus flowers his grandma used to have him grow and water, whenever he step foot into her house that smelled of the most delicious of chocolate-chip cookies.

The flower is of honor, of being true to yourself, of having strength but not seeing it as all you are. Just like how a wilting Gladiolus that loses its petals doesn't turn it into a plant, he did not just _suddenly_ turn robotic.

No, he had feelings. Honor. Strength. Faithfulness.

Cyborg's a **human** _before_ being a drone.

**. . . .**

**.III.**

**. . . .**

She was a girl of peace.

Her older sister was a bad yet good soul lost in her madness, and her brother was a good soul still lost in space, but Starfire was a girl of friendship. Of hope.

Whenever she looks up at night, she sees stars and she also sees hope that, although her parents are perished, her sister's deranged and her brother has vanished, they will be reunited.

Her deceased parents, she hopes, will one day not just live on in her mind but also live on in her siblings' minds. She frowns, prays, _yearns_ for the day Blackfire and her can be true sisters.

_(She sobs every other day for the safe return of her brother.)_

On Tamaranean, one of the flowers they loved were snorgiblorgers, which the alien once found out were equivalent to the earth's "White Poppy." How wonderful!

It is of the meaning of the consolation above, the hopes and dreams within her. Starfire has learned to love the earth's "White Poppy," and the alien princess always plants the flowers around her team's tower.

Perhaps, like how the flower can grow in different places, she can have another family with the other Titans.

**. . . .**

**.IV.**

**. . . .**

She wasn't that much of a fan of flowers.

Didn't hate them or anything, they just seemed too...bright, so to say.

At least, until a day where she went out to buy some books, and she saw a flower on the storeclerk's desk that, although pink and fluffy and cute, captivated her.

So she asked the worker its name, and she got the response that it was a

_"Eglantine Rose."_

For some reason, she asked to buy the pink flower, and the worker just shrugged, and Raven ended up with the Eglantine in her room, on top of her dresser.

At first, the half-demon didn't know why she kept it. She would watch it, sometimes, as if she were Starfire catering to a plant.

And then one day, when searching for information about the flower's lifespan, she saw that in the language of flowers it meant:

_._

_.._

_"A wound to heal."_

_.._

_._

Outside of romance and funerals, she never saw much meaning for flowers.

Then she realized that funeral flowers don't fit her because she defeated her dad and avenged her mother and Azarath. There is no need for a grieving period.

..

.

Raven doesn't scoff at pink now. She admires its optimism.

..

.

**. . .**

**.V.**

**. . .**

If you knew the Beast, you knew how big his heart was.

From his time with his parents to his time with Doom Patrol to even now, he tries to keep a big smile. Tries to lighten the mood.

Of course, such a method can't always work out. His parents died (but to save him) and he left the Doom Patrol to finally branch himself out (but they still love him and are proud of him.)

Every sorrow in life, to him, has a positive. Even...

_h e r._

She may or may not be telling the truth when she tells him that she isn't the girl he thinks she is. That her name is Terra but she isn't _the_ Terra, but he doesn't give up.

Maybe that's why he likes sunflowers. The flowers are yellow like her hair, bright and cheerful like he was whenever he was around her, and though Terra made a few mistakes, both her and him were loyal in the end.

...There is no negative without a positive. As long as Terra is safe, no matter if she admits who she is or not, he is fine.

Just like with her, he brightens up the other Titans' day.

**. . . .**

**.VI.**

**. . . .**

They are the Teen Titans.

When it's each on their own, they are still heroes, but they are stronger when they are together.

For each struggle one may have, another Titan can give them the missing piece to the puzzle. If that is not enough, they will fight the whole battle for the other titan.

If even that is not enough, Titans East, North, and South can fly in and lend a helping hand too. The root of the Titans is unstoppable once the branches come in.

It is for that reason that, one day, Robin decided that Titans as a whole, from the North to the East to the South to the West, shall use Chrysanthemums as their symbol.

Those types of flowers are used to mourn, and yet they are used to celebrate. To cherish.

The Titans are composed of heroes and heroines who have learned to triumph by the sorrow in their life. They are people with feelings. With souls. With

_purpose._

Robin deems Chrysanthemums for its friendship as well, as how it can describe how people change with the help of friendship, of lending hands.

_..._

_.._

_._

_The Teen Titans are _**_unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno, forever._**

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**[Ending AN:] I gave them all flowers that wouldn't be stereotypically used for them, well expect maybe Starfire and Beast Boy, opps. I decided to add all Titans together cause I noticed that Cyborg and Raven's parts were focused on themselves and didn't include the other Titans really, most specifically on Cyborg's part. Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
